The Sensational Spider-Man
by Nighttmax419
Summary: The Sensational Spider-Man is the story of Spider-Man in My Marvel Universe.


A family walked down an alley way after they had just seen a film at the theater. There was a man, a woman, and their 10 year old son. They appeared to be of a wealthier family and that would be their downfall. A man behind them pulled out a gun. "Gimme me all the money you got."

The family turned around in fear. After the man gave his wallet to the one holding the gun, the robber wanted more. "Gimme me that pearl necklace too."

The woman, frightened beyond all belief, started slowly taking the necklace off and she handed it to the gunman, who then realized that the family had seen his face. He held up his gun at the father of the boy, but before he could, a red and blue masked figure leapt down behind him. "Wow. You're robbing people and you don't even know to cover your face?"

The gunman turned around and pointed at the figure. "Who the hells are you?!"

"I mean, I don't rob people and I know to cover my face. How stupid are you?" He said, mocking the robber.

"Shut the hell up!" The gunman yelled.

"Mmmm no. Not my style." The figure said again. Just as the gunman pulled the trigger, the figure dodged out of the way and shot some kind of web at the gun, covering the barrel and making it useless. The gunman then threw the gun at the webslinger, which he easily dodged.

The masked figure then shot two webs at the robber and attached him to the alleyway wall. "I'm gonna kill you!"

"Doesn't look like it." The masked man said as he leaned against the wall next to him.

"Shut up!"

"No need to yell. You'll hurt my feelings." He said sarcastically.

"I'll-" The gunman was then shut up by a web covering his mouth. All that could be heard was muffled yelling.

The masked man then got the wallet and necklace of the couple and handed it to them. "Don't worry. You're safe now."

"Th-thank you. You saved our lives." The man said grateful.

"Who are you?" The child asked.

"I'm just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man."

The next day, Peter Parker awoke as his alarm went off. He got dressed into a red t-shirt, a blue hoodie, and brown pants. He went downstairs and began to eat breakfast with his aunt, who had the tv on. "This 'Spider-Man' is a menace!"

Aunt May sighed. "I'm tired of hearing negative news. That's all this J. Jonah Jameson guy does. He just yells about how the people protecting us are 'a menace.'"

"Yeah...it can get really old really fast." Peter said before taking a drink of milk.

"I can't believe you wanna work for that man." Aunt May said as she washed her dish.

"It's just a photography job. It's just a small thing till I can get an internship at a job I actually want." Peter said as he finished his food.

"Alright, Peter. You better start heading to school." Aunt May said.

"Okay." Peter kissed her cheek. "Love ya May."

"Love you too!" Aunt May said as he left. Peter got into the passenger seat of a blue truck.

"Ready Pete?"

"Yeah. Let's get going Uncle Ben." Peter said as he fastened his seat belt. After around 15 minutes of driving, they were stuck in traffic. Peter had been thinking about telling his uncle something for a long time. "Hey...I've got something to tell you..."

"Oh? What's that?" His uncle asked him.

"Well...I..." Peter thought to himself that this was it. This was the time to tell someone who he really is. That he is Spider-Man. That he's a superhero. But then...Peter thought about how Uncle Ben would react. How...how this could change everything. "I've been thinking about applying for an internship at the Daily Bugle."

"Oh really? Why's that?" Uncle Ben asked him.

"Well it'll earn me some money while I'm still in school, plus, you know how I've got a great eye for photography." Peter said smiling a little.

"Yeah. Yeah I do. Your mom did too. Never understood why she didn't become a photographer." Ben said.

"Well maybe it's cause she wanted to get closer to my dad?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, that seems most likely. Those two...god they were the best couple I had ever seen. Like a real movie." Ben said smiling. Peter smiled too, but it soon turned sour. Most of what Peter actually knew about his parents was what his aunt and uncle told him. "I'm sorry Peter...I truly am."

"It's ok..he was your brother, so we both know the loss."

"Yes, but I knew him for much longer than you ever did." Ben said putting a hand on Peter's shoulder. "But he doesn't need to be with us for me to know that he would be so very proud of you."

"You think so...?"

"I know so. Your parents loved you more than anything, and so does your aunt and me. Now you better head off to school. This traffic isn't going anywhere fast." Uncle Ben said laughing a little.

Peter grabbed his backpack and exited the car. "Thanks Uncle Ben. It meant a lot what you said."

"It's just the truth Peter. Now get going!" He said with a smile.

"Love ya Uncle Ben!" Peter said as he ran off to school.

Meanwhile, in a run down apartment building, a man, wearing a green metallic suit, stood looking at various pictures with lines of yarn connecting them. They looked like a plan of some kind, the kind plotted by a mad man. He started laughing crazily as he grabbed an orange explosive and got onto a flying glider. "I'll kill them all..."


End file.
